Breaking Dawn Too Early
by Smiles234
Summary: Twilight: James is closing in. He bites my hand. The venom pulses through me. I hear Edward's voice. "It's too late. The venom's gotten to far. She's a vampire now."
1. Transformation

**_Hey, there! I just wanted to say that more chapters will be coming soon, and that reviews are welcome! It's okay to be harsh-ish, if it will help the story along! Smiles234_**

* * *

I was staring into the red eyes of one ravenous vampire. I hadn't the strength to move anymore. James had won. There was a crash, the sound of shattering glass as my head hit the mirror of the dance studio. The sound was distant, and echo resounded off the walls in my head. I heard one last grumble from the vampire in front of me. The room started spinning. The fire started in my hands and spread, spread through my veins. The light started to disintegrate, started to turn into blackness.

"Bella! No, don't do this to me!" I felt an ice cold hand on mine. Edward.

"Carlisle, he's bit her. Can y-"

"No. The damage it done. We don't want to risk losing her completely."

It all echoed and pounded in my head.

"Bella? Bella, if you can hear me, you're going to be okay. We'll take you back to Forks. By then you'll be one… one… one of us." Though it was hard to grasp, I could tell it hurt Edward to say it. Any of it. I felt him lifting me up, and that was it. The fire was still burning through my veins, but the pain was overwhelming and I slid into unconsciousness.


	2. This Can't Be True

**_I changed how I wanted to write my story, so I deleted the chapter where she tells Charlie. Enjoy! Smiles234_**

* * *

After two nights in the hotel room of the Holiday Inn and one long flight to Forks, the pain was gone. I woke up in the Cullen's living room. All I remember from the 74 hours is the red eyes of James and the searing pain in my hand.

I stood up, though a bit too fast. The room started to spin and I swayed, almost falling down. Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Oh!" I gasped. I hadn't seen him sitting anywhere in the room.

"Morning, sleepyhead." His angelic voice was slightly different; it had a rough edge to it.

"What am I doing here? Where's everybody?" I demanded. "Why does my hand _hurt_?" I added, though I wouldn't be surprised if it was my fault. I felt different, an odd different.

Edward pulled me up into his arms and whispered in my ear.

"We'll explain it later. Right now you need to relax."

"Okay. Wait—_we'll_ explain later? Whose 'we'?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and gave me a slight push onto a couch. I tried to stand back up, but the room was starting to spin again. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't hungry. I hadn't eaten in three days. I should be hungry.

"Bella, please stay here. No you don't. Sit back down Bella."

I sighed. There wasn't much I could do but sit down, so he won.

I don't think he was gone for more than three seconds, but suddenly the entire Cullen family was around me. Alice was on my right, Edward on my left. Carlisle was sitting in the chair across the room. Rosalie sat in the chair diagonal from where I was sitting. Jasper stood behind Alice, leaning on the couch. Emmet was behind Rosalie. Esme was sitting on the floor in front of Carlisle. They were all staring at me. I felt like I was in some sort of meeting. Edward shifted uneasily next to me. Alice stared at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Carlisle?" Alice asked quietly. Edward sat frozen, glaring at the floor.

Carlisle obviously didn't know how or where to start.

"Bella." That was all he said for about ten minutes.

"Bella, do you remember last Thursday?" Carlisle asked.

I had to think for a few more minutes. "Yes." I remembered it all too clearly.

"Do you know why your hand hurts?"

"Um. Not really. Did I trip?"

"No. You remember being in the dance studio with James, right?"

"Oh, great. I cut myself with the glass from the mirror, didn't I?"

"No. But it's good you remember that part. When you hit the mirror, do you remember what happened then?"

"Ye—no. Not really."

Edward put his arms around me. Why weren't they cold?

This time it was Alice that spoke. "James…James bit your hand, Bella. We couldn't risk taking out the venom. Your… your…" That was the first time I'd seen Alice cry. Edward took over.

"Bella, you're a vampire."

"Ha. Nice try, guys. Ha. Joke's over. Can I go home now?"

"Bella, there is no joke. You're one of us now." This comment surprised me. Not because of what it meant, but because of who said it: Rosalie.

"No. No, not yet. What will I tell Renee? What will I tell my friends? What will I tell _Charlie?!_"

"Alice will help you with that. It will be alright," Jasper said.

Carlisle spoke again. "Bella, I know you know the rules, but we have to go over it all with you again."

I was in the living room for another hour while they explained all the rules and tips. I was crying the whole time. I wanted this, but not yet. Edward never left my side once, but Alice had to leave a few times. She was as upset as I was.

At the end of the meeting they left me to let it sink in. I didn't move from the couch. I pulled my legs up and fastened my arms around them. I rested my head on my knees and sat there, hoping it was all a dream. No, a nightmare. But a good nightmare...

**_Okay, so it's different. I keep changing thing to get my story to go in the right direction. If you have any comments or criticism, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! Thanks! Smiles234_**


	3. Surprised

_**Okay, so I reread Breaking Dawn, and I realized I was using a lot of the same ideas as Stephanie Meyer, so I'm changing my story a bit. We are now going on Charlie not knowing anything, and I am deleting the chapter where she tells him. If you really liked that chapter and would like it, send me a personal message and I will send it to you from there. It's sort of a shorter chapter, because I wanted to get a new chapter out there before I changed my mind again… :P Enjoy and review! Smiles234**_

Edward came up and pulled me into him. He didn't feel cold anymore, but I still shuddered at his touch. "I know it's a lot to take in, love."

"It's not that. I mean, I am a little scared, but what am I going to tell Charlie, even if I can ever see him again?"

"We have been discussing a few things, but it's nothing you need to worry about right now. As far as he knows, we're still away."

Alice danced in.

"Edward…" She whined. It was even more annoying now not to know what was going on.

"What? Am I missing something?"

"Nothing. Alice…"

"You promised!"

"I know. Okay, fine. Bella…"

Before he could finish, Alice wrapped her hands over my eyes and led me to her room. She sat me down in front of her mirror. When I turned to look at her to complain, I saw the entire family, well, I suppose my family now, behind her. Edward must have told them.

"Alice, can this wait?"

"No! With all the mirrors in this house, you'll probably see yourself then."

"But-"

"Bella, come on. Look!"

I turned to face the mirror, hoping to get Alice to stop bugging me. At first, I still saw me. But the precision in my eyes noticed something different. My skin was paler, granite looking. My hair flowed over my shoulders. I gasped when I saw the eyes. My eyes. Edward caught my slight sound and must have guessed what it was about.

"They'll go away soon, fade into a golden brown."

I continued to stare at my reflection, until I moved towards my mouth. It had reminded me. I was thirsty, or what I assumed the burning in my throat to be. Jasper must have caught my mood change.

"Edward, maybe we should take her out hunting. It's been a few hours since she's woken up, and she's got to be thirsty by now."

"I guess we should. Bella, how do you feel about testing you hunting skills?"

"Not that great. How will I know what to do?"

"Instincts. And we're all going along just in case."

We all left soon after that. Jasper and Alice ran ahead to check if there were any humans wandering away from the trail. Emmet and Rosalie were teaching me how to follow my nose.

I had tracked down a moose and sucked it dry. I marveled at how expertly Edward had taken down a bear twice his size.

He must have seen me stare at him, and said, "Practice."

We started to head back to the house when everyone's thirst was quenched. Alice was running in front when she stopped short. I almost trampled her when I came up behind her. She must have seen something, because Edward grabbed my hand and ran faster to the house while Alice ran after us, explaining something to Jasper. Carlise, Emmet, Esme, and Rosalie were already at the house, having not known Alice had seen anything.

When we arrived there, everyone was sitting in the living room, probably expecting something had gone wrong since we were so late getting there.

"Carlisle, we have a problem."


	4. The Denali Coven

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle demanded.

"Alice saw the Denali clan coming for a visit."

"The Denali clan? Why are they now a threat?"

"They're coming for a fight, Carlisle," Alice cut in. "They _want_ a fight."

"Alice, are you sure?"

"Carlisle, I saw it. I am sure."

There was a pause, and then Esme broke out the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Why, Alice, would the Denali Clan suddenly turn on us?"

"I don't know. I didn't see."

"When?" Emmet pushed.

"I don't know, Emmet! I DIDN'T SEE!"

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, and Esme stayed inside the house while Alice, Rosalie, and I darted out the door to the river. Alice needed to see, but it was too loud in the house with Carlisle and Edward discussing what we should do.

Rosalie and I were with Alice, discussing what the possibilities were. The sun had fallen and risen before I came up with the key, the most possible reason. I remembered how Laurent had gone up to the Denali clan and it triggered a thought. Alice and Rosalie had noticed I had it before I even said it out loud. My face fell emotionless and turn white,and my eyes widened.

"Bella, what is it? Are you alright? What is it?" I couldn't answer Alice's question. I wasn't sure if I was or not. Edward must have heard Alice because he was out in a second, sitting next to me on the ground.

"Bella? Bella, love, are you alright?" I nodded slightly.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice asked again. I only had to say one word for everyone to get it.

"James."

"Laurent heard," Edward said in a whisper and clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. "Alice, Laurent heard. He must have. And he must have convinced their coven that we did it for no reason."

"Man, news travels fast." Emmet attempted to lighten the mood. He was now besides Rosalie, and Jasper was behind Alice.

Carlisle had sprinted out and was standing besides Alice. "He wants a fight. Laurent must have told them it was for revenge, but he never cared for James, even Victoria. He just wants a fight."

"He heard and he lied to them."

My face turned white again as another thought crossed my mind.

"They're coming down for me, Carlisle," I said quietly, as if my voice was taken away.

"Bella, why would you think such a thing?" Esme asked.

"I went to see James, even though I knew not to. I started this mess."

"No one blames you, Bella. It wasn't your fault. Anyone would have gone to James if they thought their family was in danger," Esme said.

Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Bella, love, don't worry. We'll stop them. He won't get to you."

There was a pause in the conversation for a mere second. I didn't want them to fight. I didn't want to risk their lives. It was my fault.

"But why do we all need to fight? Why can't I just-"

Edward hadn't even let me finish, but he knew where I was going. "No. Bella, no! You're not going to go to them and give up."

"I don't want to put all of your lives in danger for something I did. It's my fault. You shouldn't have to risk everything."

Carlisle spoke this time. "Bella, you are now part of this family even more than before. We are not going to leave you stranded with no choice. We will fight with you, as you would for us."

It was clear that I had lost this argument, but I hadn't changed my view on things. It was days like these that made me grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind.

I had to go hunting again, but this time I went with just Alice and Edward. We were running through the forest and I smelled a new scent, different than elk. I traced it through the forest, with Alice and Edward trailing right behind me. They didn't know the scent either, but didn't think it was of any danger. We soon came to a clearing, different than the one I had been in before, and apparently one that Alice and Edward had been in either.

"Edward? Where are we?" Alice asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this place before."

I was standing in the middle of the clearing, looking around me. The scent was fresh, but all around the clearing. I was staring into the forest in front of me. Something was stirring in the bushes. I was about to go leap after it when I saw its eyes. Goldenrod, like Edwards. Our eyes met, and whatever it was ran.

"Edward, there was something-- some_one_ in those bushes." He was behind me in a second, staring straight ahead.

"It wasn't a Denali, Edward. The smell was too unfamiliar," Alice confirmed.

"Bella, what did you see?"

"Goldenrod eyes."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Alice, take her home, will you?"

Edward had circled the forest three times but never picked up the scent again. Carlisle was just as puzzled as any of us. No one knew what to do, but we just let it go. We were still puzzled about the Denali coven coming for a fight.

Alice came up with a few visions now and then, but none were very helpful. The only thing new that we learned was that we had two months until the attack. Two months for training…and planning.


	5. I Have a Power?

_**Some ideas of this chapter were given to me and discussed with me by **__**RoryAceHayden147. Thanks so much! Also, this chapter is sorta short, but I hope to have a longer one out soon! Enjoy! Smiles234**_

I had finally convinced Edward to start my training. We only had two months, and I wanted to be able to defend myself.

I started humming before Edward could speak, blocking out his questions. "Bella, love, it probably won't even come to a fight. Do we have to start tra-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. There was a pause, his face slightly confused, before he started talking again. "Hmm… Odd. I can't remember what I was going to say. For a moment, I changed my mind and agreed with you. Oh, well. Anyways, do we have to start training right away?"

I ignored his question and continued humming. I paced around him a few times, still humming. When I was at his back, I jumped and pinned him to the ground.

"Very…good…Bella." He said this through while still struggling to get up. I let him up after thirty seconds.

"Bella, that was impressive."

"Thank you."

"Okay, well, since you got that, does that leave me out of teaching you to fight?" He pulled me into his arms.

"For today." I said this, and then pinned him to the ground again.

"Gotcha," I teased as I stood up.

"Okay, now, Bella? That is not fai-"

Pinned again.

"Okay, are you done now?"

"Yes."

He stepped warily to the side just to be sure. You could hear Emmet's booming laugh from inside the house.

Alice danced outside. You could tell she had exciting news, but was keeping it from Edward, by the look on her face.

"Alice… is it really that important that you need to keep it from me?" Edward complained.

She just danced by, grabbed my hand, and pulled me nearer the forest. I was hoping that she would just tell Edward. My lying hadn't improved much…

"Oh! Oh, drat," she said when we were almost in the forest, and pouted. Edward was behind us in a second.

"Alice, why didn't you say anythi-"

"Can't you keep your nosy mind reading to yourself some days? It ruins all surprises."

"Alice…"

"No! Don't tell her. I was going to, when my concentration slipped for one second. I almost thought I should tell you. I should have expected it though…" She didn't go any further in detail on that, and she was blocking out Edward again.

I leaned into Edward and he fastened his arms around my waist. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well…"

"Edward! Come on! Let me do it. I saw it…" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward.

We were deep inside the forest before Alice slowed to explain.

"Bella, any idea what I saw?"

"No, not really."

"No idea, whatsoever?"

"No."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"It would be helpful." I was getting a bit annoyed.

"Bella, you have a power."

My eyes widened with shock. I froze.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I… I have a power?" I spat out.


	6. And so it Begins

_**Sorry it's taken so long. School has started and I've had a lot of homework, so not as much time to write. It's a shorter chapter, though, so…sorry. Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. Also, please vote on my poll, which is on my profile, please! Enjoy! Smiles234**_

I was frozen on the spot when Alice told me I had a power.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I…I…have a power?" I stuttered out again. Alice nodded and was about to say something again when I cut her off.

"Alice, can we just go back to the house for a moment?"

"Sure, but do you want to know what your p-"

"Not right now," I said through clenched teeth, half-excitement, and half-shock.

We ran back to the house. The sun was setting. Edward was waiting at the back door when we arrived.

"So, Bella, don't want to know your power?"

"Not right now."

"Do you want to tell everyone that you at least have a power?" My eyes were still wide with shock. I didn't respond.

"You mean you already haven't?" Alice said this sarcastically, and gave him a smirk.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella, love, you don't have to. We could just forget this whole thi-"

"No, I want to tell. I…I'm just so…surprised. Me? A power?" My voice was weak and quiet, but I knew he could hear it just fine.

Edward pulled me into his arms and locked his hands around my waist. He was about to say something else, but Alice cut him off. "Bella, can I at least give you a hint?" I just glared at her for a moment; she took a few paces back when a slight snarl escaped through my lips. Edward tightened his grip around me, not sure what I was going to do.

"Alice, maybe I should take Bella for a hunt again," he said as he uneasily loosened his grip around me.

"I'm really f-"

"Bella, I know you're probably fine, but it's probably better." I sighed, knowing he was right. If I ever wanted these blood red eyes to go down, and be able to be around humans, I would have to hunt.

We ran deeper into the forest than before. I had taken down a mountain lion rather sloppily, but I almost dropped the kill from my arms as soon as I saw Edward. He was in a nearby tree, waiting to pounce on a bear beneath him, but that wasn't what caught my attention. He looked like a second moon in the sky, glimmering. He leaped from the tree onto the bear, taking him down quickly. I would have stayed there watching him until he finished his own kill, but something else caught my attention. Edward snapped to attention and was at my side in no time. "Bella, don't move," he whispered, as he gripped my shoulders.

"Edward, wha-"

"Shh," he cautioned. There was a sudden blur of white around us, and then stillness. In front of us were four vampires: Laurent, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Laurent faltered slightly, and Edward protectively stood in front of me, snarling. Tanya attempted to say something, but Edward responded before she could. "No. You're wrong." Kate took a step forward, but froze when Alice showed up next to Edward.

"Edward, move aside. We have no wish of killing you, just _her._" Laurent spit out the word as if it was fire on his tongue. Edward snarled again. "Back off, Laurent. She didn't do anything."

"I'll back off when you hand her over. Stand…aside." He separated his syllables as if Edward didn't understand. Laurent lunged at Edward, and the fight began.


	7. The Fight

_**Okay, so here is the new chapter! I would just like to ask you to please vote on the poll, because it will soon be needed in a later chapter and another story. Thank you! Smiles234**_

Jasper and Carlisle were the next ones to join the fight, but Emmet and Rosalie weren't far behind. Edward was facing off with Laurent, circling and lunging at each other. Alice and Jasper were against Tanya, Carlisle and Esme against Kate, and Rosalie and Emmet against Irina. Edward was snarling at the thoughts of Laurent. Alice was predicting Tanya's movements and replaying them to Jasper, who would stop her. I was standing useless off to the side. _Why doesn't Tanya at least let us explain?_ It was right after I said this that Tanya had stopped attacking Alice. She looked slightly confused, and then spoke.

"Kate, Irina, why fight when we've only heard one side of the story?" Kate and Irina stopped attacking, but Laurent didn't.

"Keep fighting! Their story doesn't matter!" Laurent said between lunges. It was me who snarled this time.

Laurent stopped for one second, and he, too, had a confused look on his face. It didn't last long, though. He lunged again, catching Edward off guard. That crossed the line. I snarled again, almost as in a battle cry. I didn't even stop to think. I attacked Laurent before anyone could predict what I was going to do. I pinned him to the ground, and was about to kill him, but Emmet pulled me off of him. I was fighting, but he held my hands tight against my sides. I couldn't break free from Emmet's grasp, but I needed to get to Edward's side. "Emmet, just…let…go!" I groaned. He dropped his hands from his side. I was next to Edward in a split second, but I wasn't fast enough. Laurent got up from the ground and had his mouth at my throat. His teeth were about to pierce my skin. I was not going to let go of my life without a fight. I took in an unnecessary breath, and brought up all of my energy. I let a snarl out, and pushed. Laurent went flying off of me and hit a tree, knocking it over and creating a human ear-splitting crack. Emmet's booming laugh shook the forest, but was silenced by Edward's glare.

"Tanya, please let us explain."

"Go right ahead."

Edward started to explain, but Tanya cut him off.

"Carlisle, we are so sorry about this misunderstanding. I can't believe we even thought about fighting you. We will leave in peace." The Denali clan left, but Laurent was missing. Emmet and Jasper scaled the forest, but never found him. We stayed on our guard just in case.

"Bella? Have you figured out your power yet?" Alice said, while practically jumping up and down.

"Not…really."

"You used it during the fight a few moments ago…" Alice pushed.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tighter than usual. "Alice, I think we should let Bella rest. She did a lot of work today."

"Oh, come on! She'll want to know!"

"Bella, love, do you want to know, or do you want to wait until you've had some time to rest?"

"Well, I won't be able to rest because Alice will keep bugging me, so go ahead."

"Really?"

"Alice, hurry it up or I will make you wait."

"No, no. Here it goes. Bella, you're power is being able to-oh, what now!" Carlisle came outside just then. "Alice, we want to see Bella's reaction just as much as you do. Guys!" He called towards the house.

"Now that everyone's out here, can I start?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So, Bella, your power is being able to change people's minds. Like with what you did with Tanya tonight. She had no intention of changing her mind. You've been doing it all along, just without realizing it."

"That's a good…thing?"

"Bella, love, that is a really good thing. We'll explain later. Right now, I think you have enough to take in."

We went back into the house soon after. There wasn't much we could do that night until we found a trace of Laurent. All of us were about to go for another hunt, when we caught the same new scent we had a few weeks ago. We saw her face just before she ran away. Again. And no matter what I thought, her mind I couldn't change.


	8. Elizabeth

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update! School, homework…bluh. And I know I've said this a million times already, but please, please, please!! vote on the poll on my profile! I'm practically on my knees begging you. I really need the name for the…er…new vampire in this story for the next chapter and this one. I will use a name in this chapter, but I can change it! Please vote! And I know this is a shorter chapter, like, really short, but I think it's needed. Enjoy! Smiles234**

When Carlisle and Jasper were running the perimeter of Forks for Laurent, Edward and I were in the forest, determined to find the vampire belonging to that scent. It was beginning to seem pointless until we were out hunting and she was sitting in the clearing, apparently waiting for us. Alice and Jasper were the first to approach her, Jasper keeping her calm while Alice was seeing what she was doing. Edward and I followed, him reading her mind and replaying it back to me so I could change her mind if she decided to run. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet were waiting behind, not wanting to scare her or crowd her away.

"Don't be scared. We're not here to hurt you," Edward said calmly, walking in front of Alice and Jasper. She staggered back slightly. Edward froze, not wanting her to run again. Alice came up next to Edward.

"It's okay. Elizabeth, right?" Alice must have figured that from what she saw. Elizabeth was staring wide eyed at Alice as if she was an alien.

"H…How did you know that?" Her voice was quiet, but was carried through the forest. I stepped forward and was now next to Alice and Edward.

"Elizabeth, my name is Bella, this is Edward, and Alice," I said while gesturing to each. "Please don't be afraid. We just want to know who you are and what you are doing here."

"W..Well, I just.. I..I…" She collapsed to the ground and started making choking noises. I assumed this is what it was like to cry as a vampire. I was about to go forward and attempt to comfort her, but Edward caught me and held me firmly around the waist. "Bella, love, we don't want to crowd her. Let Carlisle handle this."

Carlisle was next to Elizabeth in a second. "Elizabeth? My name is Carlisle. Now, you don't have to explain right now. I know it was a hard decision just to let us meet you."

Elizabeth just looked up at him, still distressed. "I just didn't know what else to do. He was bound to find me…and…and I was ...I…" She couldn't finish.

Alice spoke again. "Elizabeth, why don't you come back to the house and explain it there. You'll feel better when you're inside."

Edward pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "Bella, love, let's hang back a bit. She feels uneasy enough as is. Let's finish our hunt and then join them."

I just nodded, knowing the feeling. "Elizabeth, welcome." I added before I ran into the forest.


	9. Welcome

We joined up with Carlisle and the rest of the family in about five minutes.

"Elizabeth, we won't make you tell us your story right away. But we do want to know why you came to us." Carlisle's voice was soft, but slightly stern.

"I… I was fleeing and…and I saw her…Bella, right?" I nodded. "She seemed so happy, and she was like me. I was scared. I wasn't really sure what I was, but there was someone after me, and Edward and Bella, right?, well, they were so kind and had golden eyes. I, too, have them, but my follower did not. I thought I would be safe if I was just near you guys, but I wasn't. That's why I was waiting for you today."

"Elizabeth? Do you feel like you are still in danger?"

"Yes…and no. I feel safe here…with you. But I still don't know what I am or what I've become. Can you…please explain?"

"Sure, but it won't make much sense until you tell us your story."

"I'll tell you. I need to know what is going on."

Edward put his arms around me and clasped his hands around my waist. Rosalie and Emmet took a seat on the couch. Carlisle and Esme remained standing.

"I was in Italy for fall break. I had camped out in a clearing within one of the forests near a town. I woke up to see a…man glistening in the sun. He was like a statue made of granite. I thought I was still dreaming. That is, until he jumped. A sharp pain was in my neck, and then fire. Embers ran through my veins. I expect that happened for two or three days. I awoke, and the fire was just starting to go out. The marble man was next to me. I could see everything so much more clearly. The man just stared at me. 'You there. Don't move. ' He was talking to me. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I started to shudder, and then he gasped. I didn't know at what, but I had looked down, and I wasn't there. I was…invisible. I took my chance and ran. And I was _fast!_ I had never run like that before. I knew I wasn't myself, or just not in the same way. I just wanted to get back home to Washington. But just as I was about to board the plane, the smell of…well…everyone was overwhelming. I felt I should attack, but instead I ran to the forest. I came across a bear, and well, _drank._ It was then that I realized I couldn't be around humans. I didn't know what I was, but I was scared of myself. I ran again, until I hit water. I just swam, and swam a long way. I arrived here, and was headed back to Washington, but I saw you. I didn't know what to do, so I hid…literally. I stayed invisible until today. Please, you have to help me. "

"Elizabeth, calm down. We _will_ help you. It's sort of a pointless question. But what we do need to know is if your…creator was following you here."

"Yes…"

"Emmet, Edward, Jasper, you run the perimeter of Washington. I'll come with you. Elizabeth, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme will stay here with you. They will explain to you what we are."

Edward unclasped his arms and was gone in a second. Alice and I sat on either side of Elizabeth.

"Hi. Welcome to the family." Alice sounded excited as she said this.

"Thanks…er…"

"Alice," she corrected. Esme stepped forward. "Elizabeth? Basically we are vampires…but we are vegetarians--if that makes any sense. We don't feed on humans, only animals. Do you want all of the details now?"

"Not really…"


	10. Collin

_**Okay, so it's been a long wait, but I was really bored one afternoon and I decided to make a cover for Breaking Dawn Too Early. It's really cool, but I'm working on trying to get it on my profile. I'll tell you guys when it's up…hopefully…. And sorry it took so long! School, homework, sleep deprived…. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy! Smiles234**_

Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle hadn't come back yet. It had already been a day. Everyone still at the house had gone hunting, and were waiting impatiently for them to come back.

Alice couldn't see much of anything useful, but she tried to lighten the mood. "Maybe they met up with some old friends and are just chatting away."

"Alice, they would have brought them to see us, too. And who would be visiting here anyways?" Rosalie was short tempered today. Alice just turned her back to Rosalie and kept coming up with possible scenarios, non-stop talk to me and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had become quite comfortable living with us, even though it had only been a day.

"Elizabeth? Would you mind going invisible for me? I really curious." I had asked when bored out of my mind.

Esme cut in. "Let's get her out of those torn, rags of clothes. Bella, do you have anything that she might fit?"

"Yeah. Come with me." I led her to my room, which actually was Edward's room. Alice had stocked a new wardrobe for me when I first became a vampire. "Take your pick," I said as I swung open the door.

"Wow," she gasped when she saw the dresses Alice had bought for me.

"Don't tell Alice," I said when I pulled out the bottom drawer of the dresser and showed her the plain jeans and shirts. She smiled at me and took out the first pair she saw.

"Thanks."

We headed back downstairs. Alice just about tore my head off when she saw that Elizabeth wasn't wearing one of the dresses. She had gotten used to me not wearing them, but she hoped Elizabeth would have better fashion sense.

"Bella! I know you don't like the dresses, but come on! This isn't—"

"Alice, if you would leave Bella alone, that would be great."

"Edward!" I almost screamed. No one had heard him come in. Emmet's laugh boomed outside. Edward was behind me in second, arms around my waist. "What took you guys so long?"

"You'll see."

Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle came in the door, followed by a young boy, who couldn't be any more than twelve.

"Collin!" This time Elizabeth screamed it. She ran up to the boy and hugged him.

Carlisle smiled, Emmet laughed, and Edward started to explain. "We were just about to turn back for home when we caught the scent of another vampire. We thought it was her creator, but we found a little boy. He was scared, hiding in the forest. He told us he was looking for his sister, Elizabeth."

"Collin, how…why…who?" Elizabeth choked out. He remained silent, wide eyed and startled.

"Edward? Do you think that their creator is out there, just making newborns?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hey, Collin? Can you tell us your story?"

"My…story?" His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"How you got here, how you knew I was here, what happened…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Oh. Er…can I have something to eat first? I mean, I feel thirsty, but no matter what I eat or drink, it doesn't go away. "

"Carlisle?" Edward looked towards Carlisle, and he nodded.

"Hey, Collin, buddy?" Emmet piped up," Come with me." Carlisle and Emmet left with him. It was about another hour before they returned. Collin obviously was scared, but satisfied.

"Elizabeth? I…I'm a monster," Collin said, and started to cry as much as a vampire could.

"No, no you're not. Alice, can you please explain to him?" Alice just nodded and started right in. At the end, Collin wasn't as startled as before, but just wanted to go home.

"Hey, Collin? I know you want to go home, but you have to tell the Cullen's your story." Elizabeth obviously knew how to get things out of her brother.

"Ok. I…Where do I start?"

"Just whenever, Collin."

"Ok. Well, my sister went on fall break to Italy. I was with my mom, when we were in a car accident. She…she…well…she…died. I was scared, and left in search for my sister." Elizabeth was now the wide-eyed one. She didn't know her mom had died. "I found her in one of the forests in Italy. It took a long time. I was about to go up to her when I saw the figure in the trees. I stopped and hid. The next thing I know, he had…bitten Elizabeth. I thought I was in a horror movie. It couldn't be real. I stayed hidden for three days, waiting for Elizabeth to come back out of her tent. The figure was in there with her. She escaped, because I saw her figure flash once before it disappeared again. I gasped when I saw how…different is the word, I suppose…but that seemed to have given me away. Before I knew it, I was bitten. It was then I knew that this wasn't just a nightmare. I escaped when my…creator, you called him? Well, he left, and I ran. I was faster than before, a lot faster. I stopped at a stream when I saw my reflection. I was frightened of myself. I was about to run away and hide, when I caught a scent. For some reason, it clicked with Elizabeth, even though I had never…scented her before. I instinctively followed it, and ended up here. CanIbeapartofyourfamilytoolikeElizabeth?" He blurted the last part out so fast you couldn't separate the words.

"Of course, Collin. Right, Bella?" Elizabeth said this as she looked up at me. I looked up at Edward, who was standing behind me.

"I'm surprised you even had to ask," Edward said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.


	11. Back To School

_**I finally got the book cover for this story on here! Go to my profile to see it. It's under updates. Tell me what you think! And some of this chapter is incorrect according to the original series, but I needed to move some things along, so…yeah…it might not quite add up. Enjoy! Smiles234**_

Our family had grown, and it was making the rest of us forget things. Important things. I had supposedly been in Florida for three weeks now, and Charlie must have been getting impatient. He had called here one time just to see if Edward was back yet. Carlisle said we would be back in three days, so here we were, waiting on Charlie's doorstep. My red eyes had settled down to golden. Not quite the same as before, but closer. Edward hadn't told me his story to cover for my absence, let alone my appearance. It would have helped to know it before. I still sucked at lying. Charlie answered the doorbell before I could get my hand off the button.

"Bella! Where have you been? I have been so worried! You weren't answering your cell phone, and Renee's number was disconnected!" At this time, I just turned to Edward slightly, and he just smiled.

"Hi, Dad," I said once Charlie had stopped hugging me. Luckily, I had thought of wearing a long sleeved shirt, or he would have frozen. "Um…about that phone thing…" Edward stepped forward, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Charlie." Charlie just glared at him. "Her phone fell out of her bag at the airport, and I sort of stepped on it." He had the guilty tone down perfectly, and he pulled out a phone like mine that had been crushed. I had to try hard not to laugh and give it away.

"Hmph. Bella, are you hungry?" Charlie was desperately trying to change the subject. He still wasn't very fond of Edward.

"Not really. Can we come in from outside, please?" I said, pretending to shiver from the cold.

"Oh. Right. Sure." I took a seat on the couch, Edward next to me. Charlie took the chair, as far away from Edward as possible.

"You look different, Bella. Did Florida make you paler?"

"Er…" I didn't have an answer. Dumb Bella.

"She's just cold. It's below thirty out there, you know."

"Thank you, Edward," he said through gritted teeth.

"Dad, I'm sort of tired Long plane rides, you know. I'm gonna go to bed. Bye, Edward." I smiled as I led him out the door. "See you upstairs."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

He hesitated before answering. "Night." I could tell it wasn't what he wanted to say, but I didn't ask. I would get it from Edward later. I just went upstairs and closed the door to my bedroom. Edward was sitting on the end of my bed, reading Wuthering Heights. He smiled my favorite crooked smile when he saw me.

"What was that all about?" I asked incredulously, knowing that he had heard Charlie's thoughts.

"Nothing. You'll find out later."

"I'll just ask Alice, then."

"No. She won't tell you."

"We'll see. Is Charlie coming up tonight?"

"No."

"Can we go back to your house? It's boring here, and Elizabeth told me she'd show me her power."

We left and were at the house in a minute.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked.

"You already know. And told everyone else. Do I really need to explain?"

"No. But it's fun." I just ignored her.

"So, Elizabeth, can you show us now?"

She nodded, and was gone. After a few seconds she appeared again.

"Amazing," Carlisle said.

We were sitting scattered across the living room, talking about random things, when a thought crossed my mind, stopping me in mid sentence. Jasper felt my mood change, and Edward sensed Jasper's observation.

"Bella, what's wrong?" His voice was urgent. It made me laugh.

"Great. She's gone crazy," Emmet joked.

"I'm not crazy. And calm down, Edward. Sheesh. One thought and everything goes to chaos. I just wondered when I'll have to go back to school. I'm sure Charlie's told everybody that I'm back now, and he'll probably force me to ride with him to school tomorrow."

Carlisle apparently had given this some thought already. "We'll go hunting tonight, and then you, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie will go back tomorrow."

"What about me?" Elizabeth chimed in.

"You'll go in a few days. We have to go through all of the trouble of a new student to stop any suspicion."

"Er…I've been gone for a month. What's my story? Mike and everyone will be asking."

"You tripped over a curb in Florida and were hit by a biker. Lightly, of course. Though you have been in the hospital for a month."

"Am I really that much of a klutz?" I asked, thinking the story sounded dramatic.

"Bella, love….yes…" Edward said, smiling his crooked smile.

"The school seemed to believe it!" Alice piped up. Emmet's laugh echoed through the house.

We had talked more about my story for another hour or two before the sun started to come up. I left for home before Alice could pick out my outfit and before Charlie was awake.

"Morning, Bella," he said as he came downstairs.

"Hi, Dad."

"Need a ride to school?"

"Sure, Dad. My truck's probably dead anyways."

Edward met me in the parking lot. "Ok, be careful. Mike is about to come bombard you. And…here he is."

"Bella!" he yelled from across the parking lot. "You're back! Are you okay?"

"Er… yeah? I'm standing here aren't I? Any bruises?" Edward was behind Mike, and smiled when I said this. Mike started walking towards the school, and I followed. I pretended to trip over my own feet as we entered the building. Edward has to stay behind because he couldn't keep a straight face anymore. Mike wouldn't let me go until lunch when I left to sit with Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"I knew I forgot something," Edward said as I sat down. I laughed, knowing he had been referring to my comment on the bruises.

"Nobody's perfect." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. Alice chimed in.

"Nice move on the tripping thing. It looked really real. Should've seen it coming…"

I walked over to Jessica's table and let everyone else catch up with me. It was amazing how much I had missed…


	12. Changes

_**Once again, the really cool cover I made for this story is on my profile under updates. And Charlie was getting in the way of my thoughts, so he's gone for a bit. Just read it and enjoy and figure out why! ~Smiles234**_

Mike and Jessica would hardly let me get in a n answer to their bombardment of questions.

"Wow! You look a lot paler…Must just be 'cause I haven't seen you lately. Anyways, how's everything?"

"I-"

"Dumb question, Mike." Angela pulled Jessica and me aside. "So? How's it going with Edward?"

"Great." I didn't know how to say, 'Oh, I'm a vampire now and will be spending the rest of eternity with him.' I was about to say something else when Jessica's mouth ffell open and Angela's eyes widened at something behind me. _Edward…_ I turned around, and I was right, Partially. Charlie was talking to the Cullens that were at school.

"Excuse me, guys," I said as I left my group.

Apparently, they were talking about something I wasn't supposed to know, because as I walked up, Charlie said Thanks and goodbye to the Cullens.

"Wait, Ch—Dad."

"Hey, Bells."

"What was that about?"

"Um…bye! See y at home." He completely ignored my question and left. I turned to face Edward. "What was that about?"

"You'll see," was all he said, but I wasn't very happy about it. And changing his mind took way more strength than anybody's other than his.

"Since I know you don't read my author notes, I will hide them.

I was about to protest so he would tell me, but my swarm swooped me back up again.

Elizabeth met up with us in the parking lot. Mike and Tyler looked confused as they walked by.

"Enrolling," was all she said to me as I glanced her way.

The ride home was quiet. The Cullens were hiding something, but I didn't bother to try to get out the answer.

When I entered the door of my house, Charlie's face was serious.

"Hey, Dad?" I acted as if I wasn't sure of myself.

"There is a cover I made for this story on my profile. Go look!"

"Bella…I have to leave Forks for a few years… My pay has been cut and I need this money raise. I-"

"What???"

"Bella, you have to understand. I'll-"

I just left him standing there in the kitchen as I ran at a human pace up the stairs. I was surprised to see Edward sitting on my bed, though I don't know why.

"Bella, love, you have to listen to h-"

"You knew, you KNEW, and yet you didn't tell me." He pulled me in his arms. I resisted, but he was stronger than I was.

"Bella, calm down. Just listen to what he has to say."

"But-"

"Go." I glared at him harshly as I walked out my door. He responded with my favorite crooked smile.

"Dad? I'm sorry. But why are you leaving?"I pretended to wipe away the tears I would have had if I could cry.

"Bella, I need the money to keep everything running smoothly. I'll be back in a few months. I'll come visit you and everything."

"Woah, back up. Visit? As in I'm staying here?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. The Cullens said they'd take you in. I trust Carlisle." Under his breath, he added,"It's just that Edward…"

"What?" It wasn't really a new thing or a surprise to be living with the Cullens. I already had for a few months, but I had to act the part.

"I have to leave in the morning, but I'll be back in a few weeks for a visit. I'm sorry. You…should go pack…"

"Dad, I..I'll miss you." I said this as sullenly as I could as I headed back upstairs. I knew I should have changed _his_ mind, but there was something inside of me that wanted to live with the Cullens again.

My thoughts were interrupted when I entered my room and saw Edward sitting still, staring blankly at the wall.

"Edward? What's the matter?"

"I'll be right back. Alice will be here in a second."

"Wait…" He was already gone.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs. He didn't need to say anything else, as the smell of burnt food drifted up from downstairs.

"Dad, you're supposed to take the plastic off, first," I lectured as I saw an oven bake pizza with melted plastic melted into it and smoking.

"I knew I had forgotten something…" He smiled guiltily.

I had pretended to be asleep a few times when Charlie would come in to apologize, say he's leaving, and once again to say goodbye and he'll be back soon. I waited for the sound of his car driving out of the driveway before I went downstairs. He had left a note on the table.

Dear Bella,

The Cullens will be here at noon. Once again, I'm sorry. ~Charlie

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Alice and Edward were already here, upstairs packing my suitcase, most likely.

"Welcome back, Bella." Carlisle smiled as we ran through the back door. All I could say was that I was happy Alice didn't through me an "I'm Sorry" party.

Elizabeth was back at the house at four.

"How was your first day?"I asked.

"It would have been easier if you guys were there, no offense, Rosalie…"

"None taken."

Later than night, my hopes we crushed. Alice HAD thrown me a party. After being drowned in the same questions over and over again, I was plotting against Alice. She was going to pay for this.

"Whatever you're planning, I'll see it." She had obviously seen my villainous smile. I just ignored her and walked on.

Edward smiled my smile as I READ THE AUTHOR NOTES. For all you know, I may have cancelled the story and you wouldn't have even know to tell me to keep it so I would. I wasn't planning to, but please just read my author notes! They'll make the story make more sense sometimes.


	13. It's all happening so fast

_**Sorry about the thing with the author notes last time… :P Ok, anyways, sorry it has been so long since I updated. School….drama club…. But it's finally winter break, so here it is! By the way, since it's been a while, I might mess up on some of the details of the story. If you see an error, please tell me so I can fix it! Thanks! Enjoy!**_

We went out hunting after the party. I was plotting against Alice for the party during this time, when she's distracted. After taking down a deer, we came back to the house. The message machine was blinking. My cell phone had three messages.

"Crud. I missed Charlie's call. Actually, call_s._" I was dialing the phone to call him back when it rang. "Hello?"

"Bella! Where were you? I called six times!"

"Ch…Dad, we were out for…dinner." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. I didn't realize how odd that sounded until I said it out loud.

"Bella! I am so sorry! I heard about Charlie. Do you need a place to stay?" Angela nearly tackled me as soon as she saw me.

Great. Couldn't say I didn't expect it, though. How does this stuff get spread around so quickly?

"Um, no, I'm fine. I-"

"Bella! I heard about Charlie. I'm sorry."

"Hi, Mike. Anyways, Angela, thanks for the offer, but I'm staying with the Cullens."

"The…Cullens?" Jessica hesitated to ask.

"Yeah. Charlie asked them to take me in for a bit." Mike and Tyler breathed out a sigh of relief barely audible for anyone, but I heard it.

"Hey, Bella!" Elizabeth came up next to me. From the confused looks on everyone's face, I figured they hadn't met her yet.

"Er…guys, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler. "

A chorus oh 'hi's and 'hello's followed. And following those were slight gasps. Edward.

Elizabeth was at a table by herself at lunch when I walked in. "Hi! Where's Edward and family?" I asked.

"Not here yet," she said through gritted teeth.

"Elizabeth?"

"Bella, my creator is here. In the school, in this room. By the door. Can you distract him? I have to get away."

"Yeah. Try to find Edward, too. I may need him in here." I walked up to the intruder. "Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't mess with me. I am stronger and faster than you. Where is your friend?"

"Oh, you mean Alice. Hey, Alice! Can you come here?" The rest of the Cullens were standing at the cafeteria door. Nice going, Elizabeth! Alice stood behind me.

"Do not play games. Where is she?"

"Rosalie?" I called. And with Rosalie came Emmet. Followed by Edward and Jasper.

"May we help you?" Edward asked.

" I don't know who you are or how many of you there are, but she is mine. I created her. I will get her back." He turned and left so quickly no one in the cafeteria even saw him leave.

We found Elizabeth at home with Collin by her side on the couch and Carlisle and Esme standing by the door waiting for us to come home to tell the story of what happened.

_**Sorry this was such a short chapter…. If you have any ideas for the story, I would appreciate hearing it! Please review!**_


	14. Captured

_**I finally got this chapter out! I had to change part of the last chapter to make this one work out, but you don't need to reread it. I'll recap it at the beginning of this. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with school lately…Anyways, here it is! Read, enjoy, and review! ~Smiles234**_

End of chapter 13: The rest of the Cullens left after lunch to tell Carlisle and Esme about Elizabeth's creator. I stayed until the end of the day, as not to raise suspicion. When the end of the day came, I decided just to run home. It was faster, and the cars were gone anyways.

Chapter 14:

As I ran through the forest, I could feel the presence of another vampire behind me. It had to be Alice. No one else could be that quite. I started to turn to face her when a firm hand was clasped over my mouth. Whoever it was was strong. I couldn't escape.

"Ah. I see we meet again. Isabella, correct?" It wasn't Laurent. The voice… the scent… it was all wrong.

"Just… Bella," I answered harshly, able to fight my way out of his grasp enough to turn to face the intruder. A small gasp escaped my lips when I recognized him.

"All the better. A scared vampire is always an easier capture." He grinned as he said this.

"I'm not scared of you." I didn't ask about the 'capture' part. For one thing, it was self-explanatory. For another, I didn't want to sound vulnereable. Not to a creater. Elizabeth's creator.

"Hmmm… I find that hard to believe."

I was about to run in the opposite direction when another pair of hands grabbed my arms.

"Now, Silas, don't play with our food. I believe we have met before, Bella." There was no mistaking that harsh, cold voice. Laurent. There was no way to get out of this now.

"What-" I made a mad attempt to escape, twisting and turning"- do you want?"

"I believe we already have what we came for." Crap. A third vampire.

"Nice of you to join us, Cyrus."

" I had to… take care of something." He turned to me next. "He's not coming, you know."

How did he know what I was thinking? Not even Edward could do that. I decided to play along. "Who?"

"The Cullen. He's… preoccupied,"Cyrus answered. "I paid him and the rest of them a little visit, set up a few fake tracks, nothing big. But it did keep those idiots occupied." His eyes flashed with accomplishment.

"You're lying. You have no idea what they're capable of." It was stupid of me to defend them, but I didn't have much else I could do.

"Are you forgetting that I am here, Miss Swan?" Laurent taunted. A deep growl escaped my lips. "Ah. I see we have found her sensitive spot…"

"You know nothing."

Silas grinned. "Would you believe that we know…" He let Cyrus finish his thought.

"Your dad, Charlie, correct? Anyways, we know where he is. And Jessica, Angela… you know those guys. I believe you were mistaken. You have no idea of what _**we**_ can do."

They all must have seen the look of horror cross my face. " You still haven't answered my question. What do you want with me? I am of no use to you. Not that I can see. "

"You are bait. You wouldn't give us the girl, so we're forcing the mind reader to."

"He won't. You-"

"In case you haven't caught on, I'm a mind reader. Stronger than that Cullen. He will. He'll do anything for you."

Silas interrupted. "Enough. Let's stop wasting time." With that, I was forced to run with the three vampires. I wasn't told where I was going or why I was going there.

We passed too many houses to still be in Forks. I was about to just stop running when Laurent made us all stop.

"We are here."

"Where is here?"I asked, knowing I probably wouldn't get an answer.

"That is not important. You are-" Cyrus was cut off.

"Cyrus, do not tell the bait-" he spit of the word"-where we are."

"He won't come, you know. You underestimate him." I couldn't hide the doubt in my out words.

"Perfect. You doubt your own words."

"Where are we?" I repeated.

"Once again, does it matter? He'll find you either way."


	15. The Start

_**Sorry it's been so long. I lost the grip of the story, and had to take a break. Here's chapter 15. I hope it meets the rest of the story. Enjoy! ~Smiles234**_

* * *

Edward beat his fists against the wall.

"Edward, stop. You're denting the wall. We'll find her." As hard as she tried, Alice couldn't convince him. He was too stubborn to be persuaded.

"We won't find her. And it's my fault. I should have stayed with her, and-"

"STOP!" Alice yelled. She had a look of confusion on her face. It was a vision. Her face was white, whiter than before. Alice grabbed the table beside her for support.

"Alice, what..." Carlisle started.

"They've got a mind reader, Carlisle. A _mind reader._ He's stronger than Edward. He can read Bella."

"What else?" Emmett asked.

"Laurent. He's with them. There's Elizabeth's creator, as well. Bella...she's scared."

"Where-"

"Edward, I don't know. I DON'T KNOW." Alice snapped. "If I knew, don't you think I would have told you? You're not the only one who cares about Bella, who wants to find Bella!" She turned and stormed out of the house into the forest.

* * *

"I can walk by myself just fine," I told the vampire pushing me. He didn't stop. "Why are we leaving, anyways?"

"We're out of range for the mind reader of yours. He won't be able to...track us." The leader stammered. He knew his plan wasn't working.

* * *

"Edward, we know you want to find her, but we can't. I mean, it's possible. But that's what they want. They want _you_," Emmett explained, trying to stop Edward from trampling the house. Alice hadn't returned yet.

"They won't hurt her. Without her, they have no bait," Jasper said.

"Bella," Edward roared," is **not** bait."

Alice ran into the house, the words flowing out of her mouth.

"I was in the forest, and I could feel the presence of another. It grew stronger, as if there was a group nearby. I caught Bella's scent." Alice paused. Edward's head snapped up once the words came together.

"You found her?"

"I _saw_ her. And not in a vision. The group ran right past me. There are four or five of them."

"We have to go, then."

"No. Edward, really. You don't see it, do you?" Emmett asked.

"That's what they want. They want you to follow them. They want a fight," Carlisle explained. Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I'll go." Elizabeth's voice was barely audible. Everyone stared at her.

"You can't. You're as much a part of this family as anyone," Esme joined in.

"I led them here. It's my fault. Do you think that...clan would have even formed if my creator didn't follow me?" No one answered.

"I'll come with," Alice volunteered. Edward was about to argue, but the two had already left. Carlisle tried to convince Edward that it was the most reasonable solution.

"Alice and Elizabeth are strong. They can handle it, and no one in the group seems to expect anyone but you. We'll stay outside the forest, nonetheless, just in case. This will work." Everyone but Edward and Esme left for the outer reaches of the forest. Edward was too vulnerable at that point, unable to control his thoughts or actions. Esme reminded him that they didn't want to "give too much away."

* * *

I planted my feet. I would go no further.

"Bella, love, keep moving." Laurent pushed me from behind.

"DON'T," I turned to face him," call me 'love.' I will not move until someone tells me what the point of this is. What are you gaining, besides a family of enemies?" I was purposely trying to anger them, to distract them.

"I mean, even if you did get what you wanted, no one would agree to anything." That seemed to do the trick. All of them stopped moving and glared at me. I took that opportunity to tackle Laurent. He was closest, and smallest. I had my teeth at his throat when I realized I couldn't do this. A) There were just too many of them, and B) I couldn't kill. I just... couldn't. That thought made me falter, giving Laurent a chance to turn the tables. In one second, I was trapped under the strength of three furious vampires. I had really screwed this one up.

I was just about to give up the fight and let them take control when something changed. I sensed another vampire. I started to freak out, thinking that they had another in their group.

"Really? Another vampire? There's only one of me, you know. I don't need five guards." I could tell by the confusion on their faces that they had not planned for this.

The bushes rustled again, and the three released me. They circled me, determined not to let me go.

"The mind reader came this soon?" Cyrus asked.

"No. No, this is someone, some_thing_, different," Laurent replied, stunned.


End file.
